The Way
by Ferret Girl
Summary: This is jsut a cute little songfic about Botan and Kurama. To Clay Aiken's song, The Way.


A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back with another songfic! This one is for all of the Kurama/Botan fans. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or its characters. I also don't own Clay Aiken or his music. Though I wish I did!  
  
The Way  
  
Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Kurama, and Botan were all sitting at a large booth inside of their favorite hangout, the Black or Brown Coffeehouse.  
  
Yusuke and Keiko always got the same thing, a double mocha latte with extra whipped cream.  
  
Kuwabara and Yukina almost always shared a cinnamon latte. It was actually kind of cute to watch them drink it together.  
  
Kurama always had a regular cup of coffee, sugar, and no cream.  
  
And then there was Botan. Botan wasn't a big coffee drinker, but she did love tea. And the coffeehouse was famous for its thirty-seven different flavors of tea, and Botan had tried just a about everyone of them.  
  
Kurama smiled to himself as he thought about Botan. He stole a glance at her as she was taking a sip of her tea, and as she began to laugh at something Kuwabara did. Whatever happened that was making everyone else laugh, didn't faze Kurama a bit. He remained gazing at Botan with his deep, emerald eyes. She looked absolutely beautiful tonight.  
  
-There's something about the way you look tonight. There's something about the way that I can't take my eyes off you.-  
  
He studied her features carefully. He studied how her lips moved as she began to talk with Yukina. He noticed how she brought her hand up to those lips to try and muffle the laughter she was producing. Oh, how he wished he could be that hand, even for two seconds, just so that he could touch her lips. But he knew that, that single touch would leave him aching for so much more.  
  
-There's something about the way your lips invite. Maybe it's something about the way I get nervous when your around.-  
  
Kurama had never felt this way about anyone. He really wanted Botan more than anything he had ever wanted before.  
  
-And I want you to be mine. And if you need a reason why.-  
  
As the night went on, Botan would look over at Kurama occasionally and flash one of her genuine cheerful smiles. Then she would look away again. To Kurama, this was pure torture. He wanted her so badly and these short glances wouldn't satisfy his want, his desire, and his need.  
  
-It's in the way that you move me, And the way that you tease me. The way that I want you tonight. -  
  
Finally, after the gang had talked till about ten-thirty or so, everyone was ready to go back home. Everyone exchanged their good-byes and walked out of the coffeehouse.  
  
It had grown considerably colder outside, and Kurama noticed how Botan shivered under her light sweater. He walked over to her.  
  
"You don't have a coat?" He asked, a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
Botan produced her best smile and then shook her head.  
  
Kurama slid his own jacket off and draped it lightly over Botan's shoulders. She smiled gratefully.  
  
"I'll walk you home." Kurama told her, a smile now playing over his lips also.  
  
They both walked on silence, but it was a comforting silence. Finally, they reached Botan's house. She dug around in her pockets for her house key, and then finally produced it. She turned back to Kurama, sliding the back down her arms. She handed it to him.  
  
Thank-you Kurama." She said as she began to move toward him. Kurama began to tense up, but stopped himself.  
  
Botan put her arms around him, embracing him in a tight hug. Kurama returned the embrace happily.  
  
Then, Botan pulled away, leaving Kurama aching for more of her touch, for more of her. "Goodnight Kurama." Botan said softly as she turned the key in the lock, and then made her way inside.  
  
Kurama took one last glance of her house, and then turned to walk away.  
  
-It's in the way that you hold me. And in the way that you know me. When I just can't find the right words to say, You'll fell it in the way. Oh oh, feel it in the way. -  
  
When Kurama reached his apartment, he walked inside. He made his way into the bathroom and washed his face and brushed his teeth before coming back out. He wasn't tired at all, so he began to read a book he had started a couple of days ago. But reading was impossible, because the only thing he could concentrate on was the blue-haired ferry girl.  
  
-It's something about the way you stay on my mind. It's something about the way whisper your name when I'm asleep, oh girl.-  
  
These feelings were driving Kurama mad. He couldn't think about anything but Botan.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a knock at his door.  
  
He stood up, surprised at how late this visitor was coming. Casually, he opened the door, and was stunned to see Botan standing there. "Oh, Botan, what are-?" He began to ask, but was cut off when she threw her arms around him. "Botan?" He asked again.  
  
"Kurama please, just hold me." She pleaded. Her voice seemed so different, so filled with desire.  
  
-Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes. Maybe it's the way that makes me feel to see you smile. And the reasons why they may change, But what I'm feeling stays the same.-  
  
Kurama led Botan over to the couch. Neither of them spoke. They just let their emotions and their actions do the speaking.  
  
Botan slowly reached out one of her hands and began to caress Kurama's cheek gently. A small sigh escaped his lips.  
  
-It's in the way that you move me, And in the way that you tease me, It's the way that I want you tonight.-  
  
Kurama carefully pulled Botan to him so that she was right at his side.  
  
"Botan, how long have you felt this way?" He managed to say.  
  
Botan gave him a small smile. "As long as you have." She replied in a whisper.  
  
-It's in the way that you hold me, And in the way that you know me. When I can't find the right words to say, You'll feel it in the way. Oh, oh the way.-  
  
"Kurama, why did you choose me?" It was now Botan's turn to ask a question.  
  
Kurama looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
-I can't put my fingers on it. Just what it is that makes me, Love you, you baby.-  
  
Botan sat patiently, waiting for an answer. Kurama still looked deep in thought,  
  
-So don't ask me to describe, I get all choked up inside, Just thinking about the way.-  
  
Finally, Kurama spoke. "I-I don't know. It just felt right I guess." He answered tenderly.  
  
Botan smiled, content with his answer. She slowly laid her head down on his lap and rested there.  
  
-It's in the way that you move me, An id the way that you tease me, The way I want you tonight.-  
  
Kurama began to run his fingers through her sky blue locks of hair.  
  
-It's in the way that you hold me, And in the way that you know me, When I can't find the right words to say, You'll feel it in the way.-  
  
Finally Kurama mustered up the rest of his courage, and leaned over and kissed Botan on her lips. It was a gentle kiss, and he could feel Botan smiling against his lips.  
  
-It's in the way that you move me, And the way that you tease me. You'll feel it in the way.-  
  
Kurama reluctantly pulled himself away from Botan, and she sat up. She snuggled up next to the warmth of his body and rested her head on his chest.  
  
-There's something about the way you look tonight. There's nothing more to say than I feel it in the way.-  
  
Now Kurama was finally content. Content with his Botan.  
  
A/N: All right everyone, I know it's not my best work, but bear with me. So, did you like it or hate it? Review so maybe I can make a second one. Thanks! 


End file.
